The present invention relates to portable electronics devices including a cordless or cellular telephone, and a remote controller for a television, VCR, satellite receiver, DVD device, and/or video game controller. More particularly, the invention relates to back-to-back portable telephone and a remote control device in a single rechargeable unit. The invention includes a switch control element which selectively actuates either the telephone device or the remote control device, so that only one device is actuated at a time. The switch control element may also include an Off position to conserve battery power when the teleremote device is not in use.
There are known in the art separate electronic units such as telephones, cordless telephones, and cellular telephones, as well as control units for VCRs, television sets, cable television control units, DVD players, satellite receivers, and video games, for example.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,138,649 to Krisbergh et al., a portable telephone handset remote control is shown. In this patent, a remote control and a telephone handset are combined into a single unit for one or more appliances having a common keypad. The appliance control signal is generated in response to the actuation of at least one of the keypad keys and transmitted via an infrared or radio frequency communications link.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,267 to August et al. relates to an interactive system for communications between a cordless telephone and a remotely operated device. A portable unit of a cordless telephone provides wireless telephone communications and integrates telephone functions and control of remotely operated devices. The portable unit combines controlling the information provided by a remotely operated device in response to voice and data communications occurring over the telephone network.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,935 to Mastromoro teaches a cordless telephone having a remote control function which includes a base unit and a remote unit that are in wireless communication. The remote unit has a number keyboard whereby code numbers can be entered, and a pulse detecting network picks up and identifies the code numbers placed in the remote unit and, in response thereto, controls a variety of electrically responsive devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,022 to Carlson teaches a television remote control system for selectively controlling a plurality of external devices using a portion of a television receiver system to control appliances external to the television receiver. A specific embodiment is shown for controlling a telephone through a television remote control unit which is used to originate telephone calls to telephone stations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,370 to Kameo et al. teaches a remote control for electronic equipment. It uses a remote telephone set to remotely control a VCR.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,562 to Lem teaches a telephone VCR control. It enables programming an existing VCR via standard telephone lines.
However, for a household with such devices as telephones, cordless telephones, and cellular telephones, as well as control units for VCRs, television sets, cable television control units, DVD players, satellite receivers, and video games, for example, the multiplicity of the needed remote control units is inconvenient and entails separate costs for each.
Additionally, each unit requires its own battery power supply as well as its own recharging station if the device includes a rechargeable power source. This adds to clutter and costs, and uses electrical outlet space which is often limited.
The present invention provides a cordless or cellular telephone device back-to-back with a remote control device for a television, VCR, satellite receiver, DVD device, and/or video game controller. The telephone keypad is located on one side of the device, and a remote control keypad is located on the on the other side of the device. To avoid accidental or inadvertent actuation of keys on one side of the device while intending use of the other side, a switch control element is provided to permit convenient switching between opposite sides of the unit. That is, either the telephone keypad is active, or else the remote control keypad is active, but not both at the same time. Indicator lights can also be provided to show which side of the device is active. The indicator lights can be LED""s, for example.
The device shares a single recharging unit in order to eliminate clutter and reduce storage space. The single recharging unit is linked to a single rechargeable battery, which in turn is linked to a separate telephone memory storage for the telephone keypad, and a separate remote control memory storage for the remote control keypad, so that memory is not lost when the switch control element is selectively actuated.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.